


if it wasn't a coyote

by iwanttoseethestars



Series: miscellaneous hannibal poetry [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Constrained Writing, Episode: s01e05 Coquilles, Episode: s01e08 Fromage, Episode: s01e13 Savoureux, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Season/Series 01, narrative poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttoseethestars/pseuds/iwanttoseethestars
Summary: I just want to get rid of anything that might attract predators.- WILL GRAHAM, 'Fromage'Alana had avoided being in a room with Will essentially since he had met her. So both times it happens, he calls Hannibal instead.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: miscellaneous hannibal poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598914
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	if it wasn't a coyote

**Author's Note:**

> by line, this can be read backwards as well as forwards.

i kiss you in the house  
after i call you on the phone  
and holes in the chimney form  
from the noises in the room

where there are footprints on the ground  
and when there’s snow upon the soil  
where grass crunches under our feet  
noises beckon me toward the outside

shielded from my sense  
lights flash behind me  
and where i walk  
the deer follows

my waking dreams  
i sweat throughout  
darkness looms over me and  
looking like you

**Author's Note:**

> hello,
> 
> uni is hard. i don't get to write so much for pleasure, so please take this rubbish. i hope you enjoyed anyway :,)
> 
> \- kit.


End file.
